The 66th Hunger Games
by THE HUNGER GAMES 12-28
Summary: Follow Cyndi and Sam as their relationship gets tested to the max when they get throw in to the Hunger Games. With Finnick and Mags as their mentors nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong! Read this story to find to find out... Please Read and Review. Rated T for some bad words and it is the Hunger Games after all.


**Hey everyone! Well this is my first real Hunger Games story. So this is my 66****th**** Hunger Games. I used myself and people I know as inspiration for the characters. I hope you like it. Please R&R. Hope you like!**

I'm worried today, Its reaping day. My name isn't in a lot. My best friend Sam makes sure of that, he found a hidden river one time so we fish out of it so we don't need to sign up for tesserae, that's where I'm going right now, to meet him. When I stand up I see my sister waiting by the door. I walk over to her and give her a hug.

" Where are you going?" Hannah asks.

" I'm gonna meet Sam at our place, baby girl," I tell her ", I'll be back to help you help get ready, ok?"

" Ok, bye," She says.

" Bye, baby girl, love you," I say kissing her head.

" Please be careful," She says.

" Don't worry baby girl, I promise to be careful. Be good for mom, you know today's hard for her," I remind her.

" Ok, I promise," she says.

Today's hard for my mom because 12 years ago my dad was reaped for the games. Hannah was just born, the day before the reaping, my parents were 18 and I was born 4 years earlier. They were VERY young parents.

Anyways, when I left the house I walk quietly through the town and once I reach the river that is the district line I start swimming across. Once I'm almost there the current starts pulling me down river.

" This can't be good," I tell myself. I'm a great swimmer, being from District 4 you learn how to swim when you're little but this current is stronger than usual. Sam better be close by, I think to myself.

" HELP!" I yell hoping Sam's near the river.

Sam's POV

What's taking Cyndi so long, she's usually here first, I hope she made it past the river.

" HELP!" I hear someone yell. Oh no, that sounds like Cyndi!

I take off running in the direction of the yell.

Cyndi's POV

" I'm coming!" I hear Sam yell. Yes he heard me!

" I'm over here!" I yell. Moments later I see Sam run through the trees.

" Cyndi, I'm coming!" He said jumping in the water and swimming full force toward me, he reaches me pretty fast.

" Thank you," I say clinging to his arm.

" Don't say thank you yet," he says swimming toward the shore.

Once he gets there he pulls both of us out.

" Thank you so much," I say pulling him in to a sideways hug since we're still lying on the ground.

" Your welcome, Cyndi," He says hugging me back. When he pulls away I kiss him on the lips. At first he hesitates but then he starts kissing me back, well there goes our brother-sister relationship.

" I'm so sorry," I say pulling away, majorly blushing.

" Don't be, you know how long I've wanted to do that," He says smiling.

" How long?" I ask.

" Too long," He says kissing me again.

" Hehe, ok well we better start fishing or did you get the bow?"

" I got the bow so we can hunt the smaller animals but I may have dropped it when I came to help you, so we have to go find it," He says with his signature smile, the one that makes my heart flutter.

" Ok lets go I promised Hannah I'd be back to help her get ready,"

" You know what, lets not hunt now, we can do that after the Reaping," He says, getting up.

" Ok, but can we go to the stream and talk?" I ask, as he helps me up.

" Sure, lets go baby," He says wrapping his arm around my waist.

" So we're Boyfriend-Girlfriend now?" I question.

" Oh, I just thought…." I stop him midsentence with a kiss.

" We are, now," I say smiling evilly.

" What are you thinking?" He says walking ahead of me, which wasn't a good idea.

" This!" I say running and jumping on his back, knocking him over.

" AHH!" Sam screams.

" HAHA" I laugh falling to his side.

" I will get you Babe!" He yells as I try to get up to run but he pulls me down on top of him.

" Hehe, ok you got me, what are you gonna do to me?" I ask.

" Well first, I'm gonna kiss you," He says giving me a kiss as I giggle," Then I'm gonna hold you down like this," he says wrapping his arm around my waist," while I tickle you!" he says tickling me.

" AHH….no… don't… please… stop!" I laugh.

" What will you give me to stop?" He stops so I can answer.

" I'll kiss you," I say.

" Nope! Not good enough!" He says tickling me again.

" AHHH, I'll let you sleep over tonight!" I scream.

" Fine," He says letting me go.

" Yay!" I say getting up.

" Here help me up," he says.

" Fine, if we can go to the steam now," I say.

" Ok help me up,"

As I help him up I kiss him too.

" Ok let's go Hun," He says grinning like an idiot.

When we get to the stream we sit at the water's edge. I sigh.

" What's on your mind Hun," Sam asks pulling me close.

" Nothing," I lie.

" Cyndi, I've known you since we were babies, what's wrong?" He says pulling away to look at me.

I sigh, " How many times is your name in today?"

He hesitates, " 32,"

" What! I thought you didn't sign up tesserae!" I say standing up.

" Baby, I didn't have a choice, my family was needing more food," Sam says standing up, trying to hug me.

" Don't touch me," I say turning away.

" Baby," He tries to hug me again.

" What did I say, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell as I run back home. Once I reach the river, I hear Sam running behind me yelling my name. As I am about to jump in to river Sam grabs me from behind, " Let me go!"

" No, I'm not going to, I need to talk to you," He says calmly, pulling me back away from the river so we didn't fall in.

" Well I don't want to talk to you," I say kicking him in a place where guys shouldn't be kicked. He lets me go because he falls to the ground. But, I only make it about 10 steps before Sam's back up and grabs me by my wrist and throws me over his shoulder, " No let me go!" I say hitting his back.

" Baby, I'm not going to let you go," He says setting me down at the little stream that I ran from. I try to run again but Sam grabs me and pulls me into his lap. I start crying, " Shhh, Shhh, Its ok baby, its ok," he pulls me in to his chest and I quickly snuggle in to him and sob in to his shirt.

Sam pov

Wow, I haven't seen Cyndi cry in a while. The last time I saw her cry was when her dad died in the Hunger Games and that's when we we're 3 and 4.

" Shhh, you're fine, you're ok, I'm so sorry for not telling you, but I had to help my family, my brothers also signed up," I say but it doesn't help.

" Let me go, please!" She says again trying to push me away.

" No, I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever" I say soothingly.

" But, your basically signing up for death," She sobs harder if that's even possible, but she's letting me hold her.

" I know, I know, but its only 32 times, some people have their names in 42 or more times, I'll be ok," I say.

" OK, can we go home now?" Cyndi asks me.

" Yeah lets go," I say as we stand up.

Cyndi's pov

Once I get home, Hannah's just getting in to her reaping day dress.

" Hi baby girl, I'm back," I say walking in to her room.

" I decided to start early, so I just need help with my hair,"

" Ok bring me the brush and a hair thingy, and I'll do fish tail braids for you,"

" Here you go," Hannah says handing me the things.

" Thanks," I say.

" How did your time with Sam go?" Hannah asks.

" Um… good.." I say biting my lip.

" What happened?".

" Oh nothing, I just have a boyfriend now," I say brushing her hair. I wait for her to catch on.

" Ahhh! No way, no way, no way!" Hannah says jumping up hugging me.

" Yes way, now sit back down, so I can fix you braid, that you just messed up," I say making her sit down.

" Sorry, but that's exciting, so I might have a brother in-law?" Hannah asks.

" Whoa hold on there, missy! I didn't say we were getting married," I say.

" So we're not gonna get married?" Someone behind me asks. Hannah jumps up.

" Sam!" She says running into his arms, wow he changes fast, well his house is a lot closer to the district line, but still.

" Hi baby girl, how you doing?" He asks Hannah, as I walk over.

" Good!"

" That's good, now I'm gonna set you down so I can kiss your sister," He whispers in her ear, but loud enough so I can still hear him.

" Ok," Hannah giggles as Sam sets her down. I go and hug him. He says something but I'm lost in his gorgeous bluish green eyes.

" Huh?" I say, coming back to reality.

" I said, hey baby, how are you doing," He says.

" Oh, sorry I got lost in your eyes," I say blushing, did I just say that? Apparently I did because Hannah doubles over laughing, and Sam smirks, and kisses me.

" Oh, I'm just that attractive, am I?" He says, making Hannah laugh even more.

" Oh, get over yourself! Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for the reaping," I say turning and starting to walk away when Sam comes and picks me up bridal style, as I scream cause he scared me.

" What are you doing?" I say trying to sound stern but failing epically because I can't stop laughing.

" Helping you get dressed!" He says.

" You're what?" Mom says walking out of my room.

" Ahh! Oww!" I say because Sam stopped so fast he dropped me.

" Baby! Here let me help you up!" He says picking me up.

" Thanks, Mom what were you doing my room?" I say standing next to Sam.

" I was laying your clothes out, what is Sam saying when he says he's helping you get dressed?" She questions, " Oh better yet, why is he saying that at all?"

" Um... well," Sam tries.

" I got it sweetie, ok so Sam and I started dating today, and he was joking, he was just gonna bring me to my room," I say snuggling closer to Sam, as he wraps his arm around me.

" Ok, so go get ready, Sam your coming with me," She says pulling Sam away.

" Help!" He yells dramatically.

" Don't struggle and you'll be fine!" I yell back giggling as I go to my room to get ready. Boy, I giggle a lot. When did that happen? I'm usually badass, when did I go girly?

Sam's POV

After I got ripped away from Cyndi, her mom pulled me into a room that I hadn't seen before.

" Ok, I need you to promise me something," She says closing the door,

" Uh, ok," I say because what do you say to a mom being this serious.

" Protect her, please, please protect her and her sister," She says.

" I promise to protect both Cyndi and Hannah with my life, and love both of them with all my heart," I say, and I mean it.

" Thank you, thank you so much!" She tells me hugging me.

" Your welcome," I say.

" Ok so.. um.. is your family meeting you at the square?" She says.

" Yes, with my two brothers, I came to support Cyndi…. And Hannah of course," I say adding Hannah as a second thought.

" You're so sweet, now I can see why my daughter would like you,"

" Yeah, well…. * clears throat * um I don't know your first name, what is it?" I say changing the subject.

" Oh! Its Amber, Amber Rude," Amber says.

" Oh that's a very pretty name,"

" Oh thanks,"

" MMMOOOOMMM!" We hear Cyndi yell.

" Man, that girl can scream!" I exclaim.

" Yep, well let's get going, we don't want to be late,"

" Yeah that would be bad," I say opening the door. When we walk out of the room I see Cyndi standing there in a knee short, strapless dress, that's my favorite color, aqua. " Wow."

" Do you like it?" She says spinning.

" You look…wow," I say walking over to her.

" Cat got your tongue?" She says kissing my lips then my jaw.

" Hmmm," I sigh.

" You two are disgusting," Hannah says.

" HAHA! We should kiss again," Cyndi says.

" Yeah, lets" I say kissing her.

" EWW! Icky teenage love lets go before we're late," Hannah says walking out of the door.

" HAHA, but she's right, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry," Cyndi says putting her shoes on.

" Ok lets go, my love," I say pulling her up.

**Ok thanks so much to everyone who read this! Please review, tell me if you like it. Next chapter will be up next week! Talk to you then!**


End file.
